Attack On Titanfall
by JLKAuthor
Summary: When the mercenary group The Last Resort barely escaped an IMC ambush they got transported to Earth, but this Earth is different as it is full of man eating giants can the group survive or are they going to be titan food?
1. Chapter 1

Ok before I start the whole disclaimer thing, I have a challenge I want you guys to get some alcohol and take a shot every time I say Titan in this summary

First thing I need to get out of the way is how I'm going to distinguish between the two titans well my friends it is simple

Titans with a capital t are form the Titanfall and any titan from Attack on Titan are a lower-case t, however the exception to the rules are The Armoured Titan, Colossal Titan, Female Titan and Rouge Titan, as these Titans are important to the story.

Now you can stop drinking.

* * *

Chapter 1: Scouting

The Frontier a place far from Earth a place full of wonder and excitement, but unfortunately life in The Frontier has been difficult as an invading force from earth known as the IMC takes planets and strip them of their resources and kill if people get in their way, so an army called the Militia was created to face them and to make sure The Frontier remains independent from the core worlds.

Our story follows a group of mercenary names The Last Resort as they are on a mission, but were cut of guard as they were ambushed by the IMC.

"All hand to stations! We need to fight them off and get to the rendezvous point." A man in pilot armour, this man is named Droz.

Next to him is a man in a different set of pilot armour and his name is Davis. "And make sure not to trip over yourselves we don't want to lose our men before the battle starts."

Droz looks to his friend "Was that really necessary Davis?"

The pilot shrugs "What we don't want them to hurt themselves before they could get into their posts do, we?"

Just then they could the ship shake violently; a female's voice came out of a speaker "Boss our hull was just penetrated."

"We need to get out of here otherwise will be nothing but space junk, order the men to prepare for hyper jump, I'll contact the generator room." Droz orders.

"Yes Sir." The female voice then signs off.

Droz calls the engine room "Activate the Hyper Jump we need to get out of here." He orders.

"But sir without coordinates we could jump right into the core of a sun." engineer warns.

"We will be dead if we don't get out of here soon."

"Yes sir, preparing for a hyper jump." The line ended.

* * *

In the engine room the technicians are activating the generator, when suddenly a stray round hits the engine room making the technicians fly back and hit the wall behind them.

One of them gets up and sees the reactor malfunctioning sparks flying everywhere, he quickly gets up and runs to the control panel to try and restart it but it proves to be pointless.

"Oh no the blast must have made the core unstable." The technician tires but then a bright light engulfs them causing the ship to disappear.

* * *

In the IMC ship the captain is overlooking the battle and smiling quite gleefully as this is an extraordinary peace of luck catching a Militia ship this far out on its own.

"All guns focus on the engines I don't want them to escape from our clutches." The captain orders, he smirks at the rewards he will receive "_I'll be promoted to Admiral once this is over._"

"Sir somethings wrong" an officer call.

"What is it?"

"We are detecting an abnormal amount of energy coming from the enemy ship."

"Is it a weapon?"

The soldier shakes his head "No sir it is coming from the engine room." Suddenly a bright light flashes before their eyes and once the light disappears the ship is also gone.

"Statues report what happened to the ship?" The captain asks

"No clue sir it just disappeared, and I can't get a lock on to the coordinates, it's like it never existed."

* * *

In another bright flash of light, the ship reappears in a completely unrecognizable system, inside the ship everyone is dizzy and or disoriented.

"Sit rep how is everyone doing?" Droz asks over the comes.

A man in a pilot gear shakily goes to the radio "Everyone seems to be alright sir, minus the fact everyone feels like they were rodeoing a NorthStar who took one to many batteries we're fine." The pilot falls over unconscious

In the Bridge Droz and Davis where trying to get their bearings

"You alright Davis." He asks his friend.

Davis uses the console to hoist himself up "I could be better, ugh where are we."

"No idea?" he looks out the window to see a planet quite familiar, it's the core planet Earth "I think we are home Davis."

"I think we're far from home Droz."

* * *

After that shocking revelation Droz and Davis called their four best and frankly only pilots are in a drop ship heading towards earth, the reason why they didn't try radio communication is because they can't pick up any signals on the planet, but they did pick up a large signature in an area so they decide to send a small scouting team to investigate.

"All right children your mission is to investigate the area for any locals and make contact." Droz explains as the four pilots ready their weapons except one pilot who is tinkering with a machine under a cover.

"And what if the locals decide to attack us?" A female pilot asks her name is Jane she is wielding a Longbow-DMR she also had RE-45 Auto Sniper Rifle her secondary weapon is a B3 Wingman, she has a grappling hook and a Pulse Blade she has standard Frag Grenades her Anti-Titan is an MGL Mag Launcher.

"Well then we shoot them." A colleague replies whose name is Jack he is wielding a G2A5 Assault rifle as his main weapon his secondary weapon which is on his chest is a Wingman elite, he also has a grappling hook and an invisibly cloak with a few Arc Grenades and his anti-titan weapon is a LG-97 Thunderbolt.

"Nicely of course we wouldn't want to be savages, do we?" The one who is working on the machine whose name is Kevin next to him is a Volt Submachine Gun his secondary weapon is Hammond P2016 he has Satchels, grappling hook he also has an invisibly cloak, his Anti-Titan weapon is an Archer.

And finally, John who is making sure his weapons are prime and ready for anything, his weapon is a Mastiff Shotgun his side arm is a SA-3 Mozambique he has Firestars, he has a grapple hook and a Holo Pilot and his Anti-Titan Weapon is a Charge Rifle.

"Still playing with that toy Kevin." Jack jokes.

"That toy is what I'm going to use for recon while you guys play hide and seek with the locals." Kevin retorts back.

"Well at least I'll be in the action while you drive alone and find nothing."

Kevin finishes working with whatever he was doing and walks to the window to see a green open range, and Jack appears behind him and puts his arm over Kevin Shoulder

"What's the matter?" Jack asks.

"Nothing I'm just enjoying the view of the planet that birthed humanity."

"Don't start getting all philosophical with me."

Kevin nods to his friend "Fair point." Then they laugh quietly

While Kevin and Jack are talking with each other Jane looks to her silent partner "So what do you think we will encounter down their John."

John shrugs not saying a word, which annoys Jane a bit.

"As usual you don't say anything, which is starting to get creepy." Jane says to her silent partner, shrugging that off she asks a different question "So do you think will run into big problems."

Once more John shrugs, and Jane sighs that she is part of a bunch of misfits, but she is not frustrated she considers the team like a family

Suddenly Davis' voice springs up "Alright kids you ready for kills, thrills and chills?"

"Davis must you say that every time?" Droz asks while walking to his friend.

"Yes, yes I must." Davis says while he knees Droz in the butt as he goes back to the controls, he then pulls a leaver opening the hatch revealing a forested area untouched by humans "Good luck team, make us proud."

The three pilots look at each other before running out of the aircraft, know they are falling down from at least 30 feet, but thankfully their jump kits prevent them from having serious injuries.

Jane looks around only counting three pilots "Where is Kevin?" she asks.

They then hear a motorcycle engine, they look up to see a vehicle falling from the sky, they quickly move out of the way.

The vehicle lands on the ground with a bit of a thud, but its unharmed thanks to build in shock absorbers.

"Alright the plan is to split up into two teams, you three will head towards the East where there is a large amount of heat signatures, while I head North to see if I can find any friendly locals, keep coms up in case there is any trouble I'll try to get there fast as I can, understood." Kevin gives his orders as he is team leader.

"Loud and clear." John nods with the rest of the team.

Kevin reeves up his motorcycle the engine releasing a loud sound the wheels spinning making dirt fly, and after a second, he drives off.

Jack and the team look as their friend drives off, and once he is gone, Jack looks to the others "Lets go we have a lot of ground to cover." They now run to the left.

* * *

For Kevin he thought it would be a simple scouting mission, you know the one where nothing happens 80% of the time and the worst thing that could happen is getting a sore bum from doing nothing but driving for hours on end, and not being in his current situation where is being chased by them.

The creature that is chasing them looks to be about 15 meters or almost 50 feet, far larger then any Titan he has seen, but the most horrifying feature is that it looks like a naked human with a horrifying grin constantly on its face.

It wasn't for the fact that he is on his motorcycle he probably would be squashed by that thing, thinking quickly he takes a Satchel and throws it on the ground and he takes the trigger and waits, once he sees the giant near the Satchel, he squeezes the trigger and after a second a large explosion happens destroying the right foot of the monster causing it to come down like a tree that a lumber jack cut down.

Kevin presses on the brake and slides to slow on the momentum, once he stops, he looks to see the giant lying flat on the face, he gets off the motorcycle and with weapon in hand slowly makes his way to the downed giant.

He stops when he sees steam coming from the part that was blasted clean off, out off reflex he activates the Cloak and is now translucid he makes his way back to his motorcycle and drives off this time at full throttle.

"Davis Droz did you see that?" Davis and Droz icon appear on the screen of his helmet.

"Yeah what was that thing?" Droz asks.

"No clue and man that thing looked creepy." Davis while shuddering.

Kevin didn't say anything as is thinking.

"Do you think they are locals?" Droz asks.

"Negative, as I was driving, I saw human houses so either they grew to be those things or perhaps the locals had to flee because of the giants, and the way it was chasing me I'm going for the latter option."

"Do you think we should send in the Titans?" Davis asks.

Kevin thinks about it for a moment but advises against it "No, it's till to early, and If I run into any of those things conventional weapons do the job just fine so I should be fine."

"Alright Davis and Droz out." The communication ended.

"I should contact the others and let them know."

* * *

With the others are in different position Jane is on the tree with her sniper rifle taking aim waiting for the opportune moment to take a shoot, while John is behind a tree charging up the Anti-Titan weapon.

three they running long really large trees, avoiding being grab by a giant naked human, with a disfigured face.

Jack narrowly misses getting grab by jumping off the tree and shooting his grappling hook to the opposite tree, once he lands, he takes out his knife and plunges it into the bark to hold himself in place he takes at the giant head and fires the assault rifle at the giant, the bullets do penetrate it as blood does spirt out but it isn't even affective.

The giant jumps up to try and bite Jack but thankfully he fires another grappling hook and is now high enough that the giant can't get him.

"Now John!" Jack shouts.

John appears from behind the tree aims for the things head and fires a beam of pure plasma at the head of the giant causing it to explode in a visceral sceptical as blood and bone went flying in different direction the body falling down.

Jane and Jack jump down and look at the corps along with John who walks over to his comrades.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jack asks.

"No clue and I don't want to find out." She turns and starts walking.

Jack is about to follow her but a transmission is coming in so he answers it.

"This is Rouge one, who is speaking." Jack asks.

"_This is Rouge two, can you hear me." _Kevin replies back.

"Loud and clear Rouge 2 what's the situation?"

"I need to ask did you guys run into…" Kevin didn't finish as Jack cut in.

"Giant naked humans, yeah we had an unsavoury encounter with one of them, but know its dead, John got a good shot with his Charge Rifle and blew its head off in one clean hit."

As he said that they didn't notice steam coming up from the corpse and its starting to twitch.

"Hang on I hear something." Jack stops and looks behind him to see the very same creature stand up with a huge amount of steam coming from the stump of its neck.

Very one is in complete shock, true with the technology at their disposal regeneration is not an unheard concept but that entails the thing being alive and not in the sense having its head blown clean off and shrugging it off like a gnat.

"Scatter!" Jane shouts.

They all fire off their grappling hook aiming for the highest points in the trees and before the giant could grab any of them, they reached the end of the lines and start running along the trees and jumping when they need to get to a new tree but sometimes they had to run on the ground because some of the gaps are too wide for their jump kits to make.

After a while they managed to find a good spot to rest on, not to high that it made it difficult to jump down but not to low that they were in immediate danger from being smash.

"Did you see that or was I going mad?" John asks while panting.

Jack nods in agreement while taking deep breaths

"If you are going mad so am I, I've never seen something like that before, how can someone or something regenerate from having its bloody head blown off." Jane says as well as she takes deep breath something interesting catches her interest, so she uses her on head display to zoom in and she sees something interesting "Jack John look over their something's happening over there."

Jack and John did that and zoom in to see a young girl with a crewed form of manoeuvring gear with two pair of blades.

"_Hello Rouge one are you there, or is this your joke of playing hooky?" Kevin asks sometime._

"Yeah, sorry Rough two, meet up at these coordinates and try to avoid those things." Jack advises his partner.

"_Roger that see you in 30 mikes." _Kevin cuts communication.

Jack looks to Jane "Should I go and make contact?"

Jane nods "I'll stay and keep cover fire just in case they turn hostel." She readies her Sniper Rifle and takes aim.

John makes a motion saying he will stay here in case someone sneaks up behind her and try to blind side her.

Jack nods in response and jumps down, once he hits the ground, he makes his way to the place where the battle is taking place.

* * *

Ok First chapter done I hope you guys liked it so please review and favourite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introductions

I do not own anything

* * *

Jack quietly and quickly makes his way to the fight he sees some buildings and decides the best course of action is to hide behind the buildings to observe the fight without being spotted.

What Jack sees is impressive, a girl with short ginger hair her eyes are a bright almond, she is wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket with emblems of wings on the shoulder and back with long brown boots with some sort of harness around her body.

And what she is doing is using some sort of crude manoeuvring gear, but even though it looks crude it functions very well.

As Jack is watching the fight, he notices the girl go for the neck and he wondered why, his question is answered when she manages to find an opening and slices the nape of the neck and with a final shudder the giant falls and this time it's not getting up.

"Rouge three did you see that?" Jack asks while whispering so as not to get the attention of the girl.

"_Roger that Rouge two, it seems like she went for the neck and it looks like it's down permanent." _Jane clarifies.

The girl lands on the ground using the hook to slowdown her landing and she lands close to the hidden pilot, she wipes away the sweat from her forehead showing she has done the job.

Suddenly Jack hears the zipping sound and a man wearing the same clothes as her, but his hair is in the style of a bowel and his eyes are only half open but just enough to see that he has brown eyes but they give the impression he doesn't get much sleep.

"Captain what are you doing here sir." The girl asks a bit surprised.

"Petra you where taking to long." The man says to the girl now identified as Petra.

"Sorry Captain Levi, it just got the surprise on me." Petra apologises to the Captain who is identified as Levi.

"Just don't repeat it again Petra." Levi tells his subordinate.

Levi put his hand in his mouth and is about to whistle, but something is caught on the side of his eye "Hang on I see something." Levi walks over to the side but when he arrives there is nothing.

Jack almost banged his head on the wall for making such an amateurish mistake if he didn't activate his camo, he would have been found out instantly, he sees Levi staring at his direction, so Jack aims his gun at Levi just in case he has to enter combat.

Petra walks behind her captain "Something wrong Captain?"

Levi turns his head but keeps his eye on the spot "Its nothing, I just thought I saw something or someone."

"Out here sir, with all these titans?" Petra asks

"_titans that's what those things are called." _Jack says to himself.

Levi says nothing, puts his middle and index finger his mouth and makes a whistling sound, then two horses run to the two soldiers, they saddle up and run, but as they run Levi occasionally looks back to the spot that he saw a figure.

Once they are out of side Jack deactivates his camo and leans on the wall taking a deep breath, knowing the fact he almost got caught.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, those things are called titans." Jane replies hearing what those monsters are called.

Kevin then changed channels to the Last Resort Ship in orbit to contact Davis and Droz

"_Rouge one, this is Rouge two I'm in a bit of a problem!" _Kevin's voice appears with panic.

"What is the matter Rouge two?"

"_I've got a hostile one approximately 49 feet and looking very pleased to see me for some reason!?_" He shouts through his mike "_I would like to add blowing their heads off doesn't work."_

Jack remembers the site of Petra fighting one of them and slicing on the nape of the neck "Listen Rouge two, aim for the nape of the neck and slice it."

* * *

Kevin is driving at a ridiculous speed; however, he did have a few close calls when one almost belly flopped him "What do you mean aim for the nape of the neck!?"

"_Just slice at the nape and that will kill them." _

Kevin notices a giant wall on the on his left so he turns in to the left, and once he is close, he jumps of his bike and starts wall running, he kicks of the wall and uses his jump kit to turn around and fires his grappling hook, it imbeds itself into the wall and pulls him in.

Once he is over the giants, head he retracts the hook and aims for the neck and again it pulls him, but this time he pulls out his data knife and stabs dead centre of the giants neck, but it did nothing and the giant looks at the pilot as if it is a small bug.

"Rouge one it would seem slicing on the neck does nothing." Kevin says in a bit of dread tone.

_"__Oops, I remembered seeing them use a sword to deal a killing blow."_

_"__Now you tell me that!" _He shouts at his friend, he gets up and pulls his gun out and starts spraying bullets on the neck blood splattering all over his helmet leaving it covered in red, after emptying his clip into the neck the giant shudders one last time and falls over not regenerating.

Kevin jumps off the corps of the giant and notices that the blood is starting to disappear in the form of steam "_Hm this is certainly interesting." _

"Rouge one target is down making way to, coordinates." Kevin walks to his bike and props it up, and he seats down about to drive,

"_Roger that, Rouge one out." _Jack cancels communication.

As Kevin is about to leave, he could see people approaching so he activates his camo, making him and his bike translucent to avoid detection as well as listen in and get any valuable information.

When the people arrived, he could get a better look at their features.

The first one is a young woman with red hair tide in the style of a pony tail wearing white shirt and trousers with brown boots that went up to her knees her jacket is short and only covers up to her hips which Kevin could just make out some harnesses on her body and she has three emblems of a wings two on her shoulder and one large on her back.

The other one a man is wearing the exact same thing as the woman except he has blonde hair in the style of bowl, and he has some facial hair on his upper lip and on his chin.

The last one is also a man but this time older then the first one as he has wrinkles on his face, his hair is an od one as the top is grey while the sides are brown and unlike the others, he has some sort of handkerchief on his neck.

All three of them have some sort of crude gear with a gas canister and what he could see are blades in the large sheathes

"Squad Leader Hanji, you shouldn't run of like that its dangerous." The elder looking gentle man to the leader.

"Don't be like that Mike, I was just curious about that sound it almost sounded like one of the cannons but more hyperactive." Hanje says while looking at the giant, she climbs on the back and goes to the nape to examine the wounds "odd no signs of Anti-titan weapons, but only these small holes, made by a fire arm, but no fire arm can shoot more than once and I never thought they were affective against titans.

"So how did the titan die?" the blonde man said

"It would seem someone shot in the neck of the titan and it had enough power to shatter the spinal cord." Hanji explains.

Kevin couldn't believe what she called that thing a titan, to him it is inconceivable how could a deform thing like that be called a titan _"I need to report this to Davis and Droz on the situation."_

"Who ever done this is long gone by now, so we should regroup with the others." The man with wrinkles says as he closes his eye and shrugs.

Suddenly Hanji grabs the man but the neck and pulls him in closer to her face and it has a psychotic look to it "We need to locate the person who did this, do you understand Oruo who ever done this took a titan down without an anti-titan weapon is worth investigating."

"Anti-titan weapons? So those things are called titans!?" Kevin says a bit surprised.

"I get it, please your killing me Squad Leader" Oruo says with gasps as his wind pipe is being crushed.

Hanje looks at Oruo with a frown and let's go of him making him fall on the ground with foam in his mouth "Sorry, sorry about that I got a bit carried away Oruo." Hanje says while scratching the back of her head.

While this is happening, the blonde man looks disinterested but be looks forward and Kevin can see the man sniff the air around him.

"What's the matter Mike?" Hanje

"I don't know but I smell gun powder and metal in the air and its really close." The man named Mike tells Hanje.

"Your nose must be broken; I don't see anyone here and especially when we were making our way here" Oruo get up a bit pissed off

Mike looks to his comrade "Well it must be coming from somewhere the sent is to fresh."

Kevin is quite surprised, "_No way can the guy sniff me out." _The pilot continues to move back slowly, while aiming his gun at the trio, unfortunately he did notice a twig behind him so he accidently steps on it.

The three soldiers draw their swords and look the place they heard the sound of someone stepping on a branch.

Kevin prepares to ready his gun in case they try anything.

"Yeah the smell is coming just in front of us." Mike rushes in and slices.

Kevin uses his gun to block the swords aimed for his neck, but the resulting action makes him decloak revealing him to the soldiers.

All two out of three have a look of shock as they have never seen anything like that, the solider has advanced looking armour almost alien like as well as a weird looking rifle.

Hanje on the other hand looks almost entranced, her checks a deep red colour.

Kevin thinking its time to make his escape kicks Mike in the stomach to create some distance, Kevin then aims and fires at the three soldiers.

The three soldiers fire hooks into the wall and hoisted them up to the wall.

Kevin's stops firing as his gun is out of ammo, so he unclips the case and reaches back into a pouch to take out a new ammo case and puts it in the empty socket.

He could see a hook being implanted into to the ground, he looks up to see Hanje coming down swords ready to split his head open.

He once again he uses his gun to stop the blade, but unlike Mike, Hanje is a bit more talkative.

"I'm curious can you understand what I'm saying? Or am I speaking oddly." Hanje asks excitedly.

"Will a no be adequate." He says back, as he throws Hanje to the side.

"So, you can understand me, fascinating." Hanje says with excitement

"Are you really trying to talk to the enemy?" Ouro asks bewildered as he lands next to the squad leader.

"I can't help it, its armour, its weapon, and the way it speaks, are so fascinating." Hanje says with drool on her mouth.

If Kevin didn't have his helmet his face would be that off confusion and annoyance "_Is she being serious?_" thinking that fighting isn't going to solve this anything, as his mission is to scout and make contact, he raises his hands up to show he is no longer a threat.

"What is he doing?" Ouro asks.

Mike lands next to his team mate but keeps an eye on the visitor "I think he is surrendering."

"I am Kevin Maison, member of the Last Resort and Leader of Rouge Team, I mean you no harm." Kevin identifies himself.

"_What are you doing?" _Davis asks_._

_"_I'm trying to establish contact" Kevin whispers.

"_Alright, try to make contact and not get yourself captured." _Droz reminds him.

Kevin shivers "Don't remind me, listen tell the others to track my position, and to come to my location when they are ready." He whispers his plan.

"Roger." Davis cuts communication.

"What are you here for?" Ouro asks.

"I am part of scouting party, looking for any survivors." The pilot says his mission.

The people with the swords didn't let their guard down, thinking that his helmet makes him look like something from outer space, which isn't wrong, he presses his button on the side which decompresses it and allows him to take it off.

The three party seem to relax when they see that he is human, Kevin has short brown hair with emerald eyes "As I said, I am Kevin Maison leader of the Rouge squad, and member of the Last Resort and as you can see, I'm human."

The three people look at him, then start whispering to each other, and after a minute they stare at the pilot.

Oruo walks forwards but his weapons are still at the ready "You will come with us."

Without any resistance he nods and places his helmet back on, but he requests to follow them using his motorcycle, they look at the weird machine but just nod, they don't have a spare horse, so they don't have any complaints.

* * *

In a make shift tent two people are standing over a makeshift table planning their next move on how to get back to wall Maria.

The first man has short neat blonde hair blues eyes, wearing a brown jacket with symbol of a shield with two silver wings on his arms and one large symbol on his back, wearing brown trouser and having straps on his body.

The man next to him is shorter which happens to be Captain Levi, having his half open eyes, leaning on a pole.

"Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, we have situation?" a member of the scouting legion enters the tent and does his solute, which is placing his right hand in fist over his hears while his left hand is behind his back.

Erwin looks up from the plans to looks at the Solider "What is the situation?"

"An unknown soldier was found wondering, he is wearing unknown clothes and weapons, and he was riding a strange machine." The soldier explains to his commander.

Erwin looks to his friend "A possible survivor from outside the wall?"

"Or a spy from a possible invading force." Levi says as he straightens himself.

"We won't know until we ask him." Erwin looks to the Soldier, "Bring him in but try and take his weapons without causing problems."

The soldier leaves the tent and relays the instructions to the others.

* * *

Kevin didn't want to make too much of farce so he gave him his Volt Submachine Gun and his Archer, but he insisted that he keeps his Hammond and his Data Knife to the annoyance of the scouts.

He enters the tent to see Erwin and Levi, the first having the composure of an IMC officer while the other looking as if he going to nod off to sleep at any moment.

"So, you are the soldier that my scouts ran into." Erwin asks the Spaceman.

"I am, my name is Kevin Maison, leader of Rouge Team and member of Last Resort." Kevin introduces himself for the fourth time.

"What brings you to the outskirts of Wall Rose?" Erwin asks.

"Me and my team are currently stranded, so my employer decided to send down a small team to scout out for any survivors." Kevin explains to Erwin.

"How did you manage to survive encounters with the titans?" The Commander asks curious.

"Well, I have a machine out there called a motorcycle which allows me to go very fast, in fact faster than your horses." The pilot tells them about a motorcycle.

"Interesting, then how did you manage to get over the wall." Erwin asks another question.

"We arrived here by dropship." Kevin explains.

"Dropship?" Erwin looks confused at that word.

Kevin looks around the tent and sees, only oil lamps and no sign of electricity, he puts his hands on the face of his helmet "_they use oil to light up, so a dropship would be completely alien to them."_ He looks up to the duo "A dropship is a machine which can fly, to deliver cargo from one area to another long distances. It can also land, but as the name entails it is supposed to drop cargo."

"I see, you mentioned a team are they in trouble?" Erwin asks concern they might be eaten.

Kevin waves his hands dismissively "They will be fine, those things are big and scary, but they can handle anything, besides they will join use later."

"And how will they find us? The outskirts are large and dangerous." Levi questions the pilot.

"Trust me, they will find us." Kevin assures the shorter man.

"I have on more question, what does your group fight for?" Erwin asks an important question.

If Kevin didn't have his helmet on, his smirk would have shown "Freedom."

* * *

After that little talk Kevin is slowly following them on his motorcycle, he was hoping for a quite drive, but the tension in the air made that difficult, he looks around the party to see them having dread on there faces, tense as if they are waiting for as titan to appear… Well not everyone is like that

"So, your telling me that your gun can fire multiple rounds, because the gun powder is in a small cartridge allowing rapid fire." Hanji says with a shine in her eyes.

"Yeah, in fact the weapon on my back launches multiple spherical objects and detonates to create mini explosions to deal large amount of damage to large targets."

Hanji's eyes light up even brighter "I must break that weapon apart and study it." Hanji tries to reach in and touch it, but Kevin slaps her hands away.

"Sorry but this stays with me." Kevin bluntly tells her.

Hanji slumps down in sadness, losing an opportunity to study new technology.

"_While everyone is having a look of demise, goggles over here is almost like comic relief if not for the fact I'm on guard I might actually chuckle, _Beep beep_." _Suddenly Kevin's helmet starts beeping, he presses the brakes stopping his bike and answers the call.

This catches the attention of the other and they stop, Levi not happy with this sudden interruption "Why did you stop."

Kevin puts a finger up in the sign of a minute, after a while Kevin puts his finger down "Sorry my teammates are on their way."

"And, where are they?" Hanji asks.

Kevin points up to the sky in which the scouting legion look up but see nothing, but then a blue flash makes a large object appear out of nowhere, this sudden event makes the horse panic but thankfully they manage to stop them from running away.

"That is a dropship Commander." Kevin clarifies

The hatch of the ship opens and three figures jump, shocking everyone minus Kevin as they are jumping from at least 100 feet, which shocks everyone when they land with no injuries, after that the ship's hatch closes, in flash of blue it disappears.

"Took you long enough, I almost thought you were eaten." Kevin turns off his bike and, opens the stance letting the bike lean, then getting up.

"Well we were almost eaten, but thankfully after watching that girl fight, we were able to take it down with ease" Jack said as he points to Petra.

Petra looks surprised "How? we should have seen you?"

"Sorry love, but that's a trade secret." John says.

"Regardless it's good you managed to make contact with the locals, now we can understand those things better." Jane praises Kevin.

Levi makes his way to Kevin "Who are they?" he says bluntly.

Kevin points to Jack "This is Jack, he's our weapons expert, Jane is our sniper, she is the best in the Frontier, John is our explosive expert." He introduces his team.

Jack offers a hand shake to Levi "Pleasure to meet you."

Levi stares at the hand not returning the handshake, and turns around.

Then Erwin walks over taking the handshake, "Sorry, Levi isn't the trusting type, I'm Commander Erwin, leader of the Scouting Legion."

"Well, nice to know, so what are you doing currently?" Jack asks.

"We we're heading back to wall Rose to report on our findings, I would appreciate it if your team accompany us." Erwin offers.

Jack looks to the team leader, and in which he nods "Very well, we will accompany you."

Erwin instructs his team to hand over a few horses so that they can follow with little issues.

* * *

The journey is identical when Kevin was traveling solo, and it made his teammates tense.

After a long travel in mostly empty land, which makes the scouting legion even more nerves, traveling this long with no titan is a not normal, once they are on top of a hill, they could see the reason, a large cloud of smoke is lifting up from behind the wall.

As the Scouting Legion is debating what is happening, the pilots use the zoom function on their helmets can see a large hole in the wall, with the titans striding in.

"It would seem that those things are entering through a giant hole." Kevin tells Erwin.

Everyone has a look of even more disappear "Humanity is doomed, the titans are going to win!" A member shouts in disappear making the others lose hope

"Clam down, for as long as humanity has hope, we will not surrender! Erwin shots to calm the soldiers, he then looks to the four members of The Last Resort "I know you don't have any reason to help us, but it would be appreciated."

"Since you ask nicely, we will be happy to kill those things with you." Kevin agrees to help.

Erwin has a look of gratitude on his face "Soldiers FALL OUT!" Erwin shouts causing the Scouting Legion and The Last Resort to rush to help humanity.

* * *

I know I know it has been a while, but with how little this attention this fic gets, I lack any motivation to continue it but hey at least you got another chapter.


End file.
